


Psycho

by Yeolsbyun_hee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsbyun_hee/pseuds/Yeolsbyun_hee
Summary: Byun Baekhyun era um grande nome na indústria da música, ganhando cada vez mais espaço nela graças a sua linda voz e beleza. Chanyeol era um fã de carteirinha do cantor que praticamente surta ao descobrir que teria um show perto de onde mora, decidindo fazer de tudo para conseguir ir nele. Só que o melhor dia de sua vida, pode acabar sendo o prólogo para o pior deles.Ou melhor dizendo, o último.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 29
Kudos: 18
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #180
> 
> Muito obrigada a pessoa que doou esse plot e espero que a fic tenha ficado de seu agrado. Obrigada também a beta pelo belo trabalho na correção dessa história e também a pessoa que fez a capa, além claro dos adms do exolipse. Obrigada a todos.

_ O som de seus passos ecoava cada vez que a sola de seus tênis batia contra o asfalto molhado, a rua abandonada fazendo com que o silêncio fosse o único companheiro do garoto baixinho que corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. E realmente dependia. Leves escorregões, era o que ganhava devido à velocidade em que corria. Mas nem quando seus joelhos foram direto ao chão áspero, as pedrinhas lhe causando pequenos cortes na pele desprotegida graças aos rasgos que seu jeans possuía, parava de correr. Precisava continuar em movimento, não podia parar. Porque se parasse, seria capturado, tinha certeza. Era difícil para ele conseguir enxergar o caminho que fazia. Os pingos de chuva que caiam sobre sua cabeça escorregaram para seus olhos, bloqueando sua visão.  _

_ Não importava o quanto tentasse achar alguém naquela enorme estrada, pois a única coisa que o rodeava naquele momento eram as imensas árvores da floresta que um dia havia considerado bonita com a luz do sol banhando os galhos e folhas, mas que agora, durante a negridão da noite que o engolia, parecia apenas macabra demais. O vento forte do temporal não ajudava ao fazer os galhos balançarem violentamente, tão rápido que pareciam lhe dizer para correr ainda mais, porque ele estava vindo.  _

_ A pequena casa na montanha onde estivera já não podia mais ser vista quando virava para olhar por cima dos ombros. A única coisa que conseguia ver era a imensa estrada que ainda havia a sua frente e a parte que já percorrera ficando cada vez mais para trás. Aquela rua que percorria era a única existente ali, um meio único de chegar e sair. O garoto sentia as coxas doendo pelo esforço que fazia, a respiração alta e desregulada, o corpo sofrendo por não estar acostumado com a realização de atividades físicas.  _

_ Mas ele ignorava toda a dor que sentia, os músculos que ele nem sabia que existiam e que praticamente imploravam para parar e respirar. Ignorava tudo isso, porque sabia que não estava seguro ainda. Seu coração batia forte e impactante contra sua caixa toráxica, o som de seus batimentos pesados soando alto contra seus ouvidos e ressoando nos lados de sua cabeça. Sentia-se preso, um aperto invisível que parecia querer espremê-lo, quebrá-lo e despedaçá-lo.  _

_ Sua mente tentava encaixar todas as peças disponíveis do quebra cabeça que possuía, tentando achar onde havia errado, o que havia passado despercebido em frente aos seus olhos para que não visse o que agora parecia mais claro que o sol. Não sabia como não havia notado as dicas sutis que determinadas ações daquele de face angelical, que agora sabia ser uma máscara, realizava. As falas que podiam ter tantas interpretações e que, pelo visto, havia entendido apenas as que seu coração idiota queria. Afinal, vivia um sonho.  _

_ Nunca seria capaz de vivenciar outra vez a experiência que estava tendo e que só via acontecer em livros, tudo aquilo era um sonho que havia virado realidade. Pelo menos até que o belo sonho se tornasse o mais tenebroso dos pesadelos. Sempre soube que as pessoas viviam de máscaras, possuindo várias e utilizando as que possuíam dependendo do momento, mas jamais poderia pensar que todas que o anjo possuía serviam para esconder o demônio que vivia por baixo de sua pele.  _

_ Pensava que poderia estar sonhando. Na verdade, torcia para estar, pois mesmo tendo visto aquele quarto com seus próprios olhos, ainda se recusava a acreditar que era real. Ainda conseguia recordar o brilho das lâminas em cima da mesa, o estômago revirando quando lembrava do conteúdo dos potes de vidro enfileirados na longa prateleira que seguia até a escuridão que o impedia de descobrir o que mais aquele local guardava.  _

_ Sentia que já tinha percorrido quilômetros quando,na verdade, sabia que estava há menos que vinte minutos naquilo, o ar entrando de forma dolorosa em seus pulmões, gelado, arranhando cada parte que passava dentro dele. Não queria parar, não deveria parar, mas parou. Suas pernas não aguentando mais suportar seu peso em pé e o ritmo frenético que estabeleceu desde que viu o monstro lhe encarando no final do corredor quando saiu em choque do quarto em que não deveria ter entrado.  _

_ Este foi seu primeiro erro. A curiosidade.  _

_ Seu segundo, foi ter parado.  _

_ Pois ali, apoiando os braços em suas coxas enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e a única coisa que conseguia escutar contra seus ouvidos eram as batidas falhas de seu coração, sua guarda abaixou. O suficiente para esquecer o quão sorrateiro o outro podia ser. Não percebeu sua presença até que, ao se erguer, teve um braço lhe prendendo pela cintura e algo gelado tocar a pele de sua garganta. O brilho da lua batia contra o metal deixando claro o que aquilo era. O medo parecia corroer os ossos do garoto, subindo por suas entranhas até chegar em sua boca onde se preparava para gritar e pedir por socorro. Talvez não fossem os únicos ali, talvez alguém viesse ao seu resgate. Mas antes que o primeiro som pudesse sair, as palavras morreram presas em sua garganta.  _

_ De primeira, ele não conseguiu entender porque não conseguia falar. Não conseguiu compreender o que era aquele líquido quente que escorria em sua blusa manchando suas mãos quando às levou até ela, o vermelho não passando de um tom negro em contraste com sua branquitude. As mãos subiram até alcançar sua garganta, finalmente entendendo o que havia acontecido quando se deparou com o rasgo que ia desde sua orelha direita até a esquerda.  _

_ Não enxergava nada mais que sombras, mas o que podia ver se embaçava com rapidez, como se fosse um desenho borrado pelo artista. Mas nem o talento dos maiores artistas góticos conseguiriam fazer um belo retrato do que acontecia ali. Suas pernas fraquejaram. Caiu de joelhos enquanto tentava pressionar sua garganta com ambas as mãos agora encharcadas, de sangue ou de chuva, já não sabia mais.  _

_ Seu corpo tombou para o lado sem que pudesse impedir, suas costas atingindo o chão enquanto suas mãos perdiam o que restava de força nelas, a pressão que fazia diminuindo. Botas pretas pararam ao lado de sua cabeça, a figura de um homem se prostrando acima de si, mas a visão já afetada sendo molhada com as gotas de água não conseguia focar uma última vez no rosto que antes tanto admirou.  _

_ A última coisa que pôde ouvir antes da vida abandonar seu corpo foi a risada quase infantil e a lámina descendo com tudo contra seu peito.  _

_ — Foi um prazer brincar com você, Kyungsoo.  _

* * *

_ “Corpo de adolescente é encontrado desmembrado e sem sangue na parte de trás de um restaurante”  _

_ “Vítima ainda estava viva quando perdeu o sangue”  _

_ “Corpo achado dias atrás tem identidade confirmada, Do Kyungsoo, dado como desaparecido há três meses pela família” _

_ “Este é o quarto corpo encontrado com o mesmo modus operandi. Temos um serial killer em Seoul _ _?” _

_ “O que a polícia fará a respeito?”  _

_ “Serial killer ganha nome: Bulsin, o desmembrador” _

— Meu deus, Chanyeol para de assistir essas coisas. — O loiro falou pegando o controle do sofá e desligando a televisão. 

— Ei! Eu tava assistindo. — Reclamou, se levantando e tentando tirar o controle das mãos do amigo e colega de quarto. 

— Você tá vendo essa matéria tem horas já, tá ficando  _ creepy _ esse negócio. — Apontou, correndo para a cozinha e arrancando a bateria do objeto antes que o outro pegasse. — Nem sei porque você está interessado nisso. 

Chanyeol simplesmente suspirou, desistindo de tentar lutar com o amigo porque sabia que ele não iria deixar que ligasse a tv novamente. Entendia o lado dele, mas ver as notícias era uma mania sua desde que morava com os pais. Culpa de seu pai, que tinha o hábito de deixar o jornal passando durante a manhã. Por mais que sua mãe dissesse que aquilo era péssimo de se ouvir durante o café, nunca conseguiu impedir o marido. E agora, anos depois, ele mantinha a rotina mesmo sem querer por puro e simples costume. 

— Ele era um estudante da nossa universidade, Sehun. Ele sumiu logo depois depois de ter ido em um show e ninguém mais teve notícias dele. — Se jogou novamente no sofá, ocupando-o inteiro devido a sua alta estatura. — Quer dizer, até agora. 

— Eu sei. Ele foi no show daquele cantor que você gosta, né? O tal do Bacon. 

— É Baekhyun, idiota. — Corrigiu antes de deixar uma careta nascer em seu rosto. — Que azar algo assim acontecer logo depois de ter visto o rei em pessoa. 

Sua fala fez Sehun rir, largando de lado a faca que usava para cortar os pães para o café antes que um acidente ocorresse e um dedo fosse perdido. Achava engraçado a forma como o ruivo pensava do cantor do momento. Não negava que as músicas dele eram boas, que a voz dele era bonita assim como ele, mas também não era como se ele fosse o último pedaço de chocolate do mundo. O lado fã de Chanyeol era enorme e sempre lhe rendia boas risadas quando ocorria  _ comeback _ . 

— Rei que eu saiba é só o Elvis. 

— Cala a boca, você é fã da Taylor Swift. Não tem moral para falar nada. — Retrucou pegando o celular do bolso e conectando com o _home_ _theater_ que tinham comprado com as economias, colocando uma música de seu amor para tocar. 

Assim que a voz de Baekhyun soou por todo o apartamento cantando seu sucesso  _ What is love,  _ foi seguida da tentativa de canto de Chanyeol, que, infelizmente, como cantor era um belo estudante de medicina e de uma careta irritada de Sehun, que odiava barulheira no seu ouvido antes do meio dia. Mas por mais que tentasse mandar o ruivo abaixar um pouco o som ou pelo menos calar a boca, sempre que tentava falar, o outro cantava mais alto, então desistiu voltando a focar na comida. 

Ameaçava baixinho deixar o Park sem comida quando escutou ele dar um grito demais, fazendo Sehun pular de susto e quase deixar o sanduíche cair no chão por ter sido pego desprevenido. Seu primeiro instinto foi perguntar o que aconteceu. Enquanto se virava para o amigo, viu ele sentado no sofá, o rosto em choque olhando do loiro para o celular, repetindo esses movimentos várias vezes antes de começar a surtar. 

— Seu maluco, que aconteceu? Pirou de vez? — Sehun gritou, cansado de perguntar se ele estava bem e confuso com todo o alvoroço que o outro fazia. 

Estava a um passo de ir dar um soco nele se não falasse logo. E realmente foi bater nele quando escutou o motivo de Chanyeol para o surto: 

— Vai ter show do Baekhyun mês que vem! 

A animação do ruivo praticamente morreu quando sentiu a mão pesada de Sehun descer em suas costas e pernas várias vezes, não conseguindo fugir dela porque estava preso entre o sofá e o corpo do amigo. 

— Ai, caralho. Porque tá me batendo? — Tentava desviar, mas só conseguiu escapar dos tapas quando o loiro cansou. — Por que fez isso? 

— Porque tu mereceu. Quase me fez derrubar a comida e me preocupei à toa. Vai gritar na casa da sua vó, imbecil. — Ainda deu dois tapas nele antes de se afastar, voltando para a cozinha. 

A fala fez Chanyeol sentir a culpa crescer. Pediu desculpas com o olhar para Sehun, assistindo ele concordar ainda o xingando de idiota enquanto voltava a se dedicar à comida. Provavelmente, deveria ajudá-lo, mas ambos sabiam que se não queriam uma cozinha em chamas, então era melhor deixá-lo fora dela. Já tiveram essa experiência uma vez. A vizinha do lado ainda olhava torto para eles quando passavam, provavelmente rancorosa do extintor de incêndio que roubaram dela para apagar a panela antes do alarme disparar e o apartamento ser inundado. 

Se jogou novamente no sofá começando a navegar no  _ Twitter,  _ tentando conseguir mais informações com outros fãs do cantor, rindo dos surtos coletivos e participando deles também. Não lembrava de quando havia começado a acompanhar a carreira do Byun, mas sentia que estava ao lado do  _ fandom _ desde que ele havia sido criado, era um verdadeiro  _ fanboy _ e não tinha vergonha nenhuma disso. Amava a música dele, as letras alegravam sua vida e seus dias. Por isso que não ligava para o que Sehun falava quando começava a surtar ou quando certos anencéfalos da faculdade ficavam de gracinha consigo por gostar dele. Tinha orgulho de ser o fã número um de Byun Baekhyun. 

As músicas dele tinham sentimento, veracidade, falavam consigo. Gostava da calmaria que a voz do cantor conseguia trazer para si e por isso se recusava a ficar envergonhado por ser fã de um “ _ idolzinho _ ”, como o povo chato que estudava falava. E por essa mesma razão, faria de tudo para conseguir ir vê-lo no show, ver a pessoa que tanto gostava e admirava há tanto tempo ao vivo seria incrível. Era só nisso que pensava quando sentou à mesa com Sehun. 

— Eu vou nesse show custe o que custar. 

* * *

Ele sorria enquanto assistia o noticiário falando sobre Kyungsoo. Ah, belo Kyungsoo. Havia sido seu brinquedo favorito até agora, tão doce, tão amável, tão frágil. Deu uma caçada excitante, uma que não tinha previsto, mas nem de longe odiou. Porém, odiou o nome que resolveram lhe dar.  _ Bulsin.  _ Horrível. Não viam a arte que havia por trás daquilo. Não era desmembramento, era uma caça ao tesouro. 

Enquanto andava pelo quarto escondido, passou a mão no novo jarro de vidro que possuía, sorrindo abertamente ao mexê-lo e o conteúdo de dentro se movimentar junto. 

— Não acha, Kyung, que eu merecia um nome melhor? 

Não teve resposta, mas os olhos flutuando na água foram o bastante para ele. 


	2. Two

Baekhyun já conseguia ouvir as pessoas gritando e cantando junto aos seus vídeos que passavam no telão imenso onde, dali a poucos minutos, seu show passaria, ao vivo. Não sabia quantas pessoas havia ali, mas a multidão de vozes parecia potente o suficiente para alcançá-lo em seu camarim. Fazia anos desde que havia debutado e ainda não sabia lidar com a fama que recebia, era sempre um choque para ele se dar conta de que realmente existiam pessoas lá fora que pagariam qualquer coisa para vê-lo pessoalmente. 

Era algo esporádico, porém, essa sensação de estranheza sobre o quanto seu nome era famoso. Tinha orgulho da pessoa que se tornou, profissionalmente, em grande parte. Foi descoberto sem querer quando cantava sozinho em um parque quase vazio perto de onde morava e, quando menos percebeu, já tinha virado _ trainee _ de uma grande empresa devido a um olheiro estar passando no momento certo. 

Música sempre havia sido uma terapia para ele. Quando criança, ela era sua válvula de escape, e conforme foi aprendendo a escrever letras, passou a ser seu diário. Então, não era surpresa nenhuma que transmitisse tanta emoção quando cantava as que ajudou a produzir, porque apenas estava colocando para fora tudo que sentia por dentro. Mas ele definitivamente ficou surpreso com a notícia de que, depois de quatro anos como treineiro, seu primeiro álbum como solista teve um recorde de vendas, e ainda mais chocado quando, no final do ano, ganhou o primeiro prêmio de  _ Album of the year _ no MAMA. 

Passou, de um dia para o outro, de garoto desconhecido com um sonho para garoto bem conhecido, com um início de carreira de dar inveja. Ao passar dos anos, isso apenas cresceu ainda mais. Álbuns de sucesso, shows cada vez maiores, um  _ fandom _ que o amava e que sempre estava lá para ajudá-lo a alcançar o topo dos  _ charts _ . Porém, não importava quanto tempo passasse, ainda tinha esses pequenos lapsos em que pensava que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. 

Que ele não era merecedor de tudo aquilo. 

— Tudo certo por aqui? — O cantor despertou de seus pensamentos, desviando o olhar do seu reflexo no espelho para o homem parado ao seu lado. 

— Tudo sim, Myeon. É apenas o nervoso normal antes de cada show. 

Kim Junmyeon era a pessoa mais próxima que tinha e a quem poderia utilizar o termo melhor amigo para se referir, também tinha o fato de que ele só era a pessoa com quem tinha mais intimidade porque ele era seu  _ manager  _ desde que debutou anos atrás. Conheceu-o logo após receber a notícia de que iria ter sua chance de  _ debut _ , e nunca mais ficou sozinho tanto tempo sem ter a presença do homem que mais parecia um estudante certinho com o cabelo preto sempre arrumado com gel, suas roupas organizadas e sempre em tons neutros, do que um funcionário de uma grande empresa. 

Mas isso não mudava em nada o fato de que ele era a pessoa em quem mais poderia confiar e que, se precisasse de proteção, sempre teria a dele. Não importava o que fizesse.

— Ótimo. Você tem dez minutos antes de subir, quero você atrás do palco em cinco. Entendeu? 

—  _ Yes, sir _ ! 

Fez sinal de continência ganhando um sorriso do moreno antes dele sair do camarim, indo conferir se estava tudo certo para o show. A atenção do cantor voltou para o rosto que lhe encarava de volta na superfície de vidro, o rosto mostrando tudo que sentia naquele momento, então fez o que fazia de melhor. Fingiu. Abriu o sorriso que todos amavam e se levantou, pronto para subir no palco, dando a todos seus fãs um dos melhores dias de suas vidas. 

Cumprimentou a todos os  _ staffs  _ que encontrou, seu rosto animado parecendo contagiar cada um deles. Todos o conheciam como  _ Happy pill _ , a pílula da felicidade na vida das pessoas e com quem sempre podiam contar para abrir um sorriso em seus lábios. Foi exatamente assim que chegou ao  _ backstage _ , sendo imediatamente rodeado por funcionários que lhe entregavam o microfone e conferiam se seu figurino estava certo ou se a maquiagem não havia saído. 

Lá fora, os vídeos pararam de rodar e passaram a transmitir a escuridão do palco que se enchia com fumaça do gelo seco, enquanto a música de introdução começava. Dançarinos posicionados nos dois lados da entrada para o palco subiram e começaram a coreografia ensaiada enquanto Baekhyun se dirigia por baixo para onde ficava o elevador que o levaria até o centro do stage. Com um sinal de  _ ok _ feito pelos seus dedos, o elevador começou a subir. Ficou em pé e os gritos de todos os fãs chegaram a seus ouvidos, altos, claros, eufóricos. 

Sorriu. 

Era hora do show. 

* * *

De forma bem simples e num linguajar chulo, Chanyeol poderia dizer que estava fritando para um caralho com o show. Havia sido um mês complicado na vida do Park. Desde que ele tinha lido sobre a notícia de que um show perto de onde vivia iria acontecer, e ele ficou decidido a ir, traçou um plano completo para conseguir ter dinheiro para comprar o ingresso tanto para o show, quanto para o  _ fansing  _ que sempre acontecia após. Teve também todo o cuidado de planejar de forma que não atrapalhasse sua agenda estudantil, já que ainda possuía seus deveres da faculdade para cumprir. 

Combinou com Sehun sobre as despesas da casa, calculou no que deveria economizar para poder guardar dinheiro o suficiente, e conforme foi recebendo o salário do estágio que realizava, que era uma boa quantia — mesmo que tenha tido que pegar um pouco emprestado com o amigo —, juntou o suficiente para conseguir comprar o ingresso que queria. Agora, estando ali no meio da multidão de fãs, assistindo Baekhyun em todo seu talento no palco, seu coração parecia pular junto com ele. Sentia-se perto de ter um infarto, mas sabia ser apenas o surto de ver o outro ao vivo. 

Mesmo que já soubesse da beleza que o cantor possuía, ainda ficou surpreso quando ele apareceu em meio à fumaça, e o sorriso dele parecia capaz de iluminar o estádio inteiro. As fotos em nada faziam juz a sua beleza. Cinco músicas já haviam passado e Chanyeol poderia afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que agora era ainda mais apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun do que antes, coisa que achava ser impossível. E talvez sua mente estivesse criando coisas quando imaginou ter sentido os olhos castanhos pousados em sua figura por mais de uma vez durante a performance de  _ What is love _ , mas mesmo que fosse paranoia de sua cabeça, ainda gostava de se iludir pensando que poderia viver um amor proibido com seu  _ idol _ . 

Se sentia igual aquelas adolescentes que sonhavam acordadas que namoravam os idols, mas na verdade o namoro era apenas elas abraçando e beijando os pôsteres que possuíam deles. E por mais triste que fosse, ele sabia que o máximo de relacionamento que teria com Baekhyun era o que acontecia em sua cabeça. Nela, já eram casados, com três filhos e um cachorro. Até conta conjunta tinham. Porém, diferente delas, sabia bem a ilusão que vivia e lidava com isso como uma brincadeira. Tinha total noção que situações em que pessoas normais tinham um relacionamento com seus ídolos só aconteciam em fanfics. 

Voltou a prestar atenção ao show após a pequena pausa que aconteceu no meio dele e se dedicou a curtir o momento. Estava praticamente na primeira fileira, então faria valer a pena. Cantou, pulou, dançou e se tornou um com a multidão que estava ali para ver Baekhyun em pessoa. E tinha certeza que, assim como ele, não foram decepcionados, pois aquele show foi maravilhoso do início ao fim. 

Gostou de ver como Baekhyun agia durante as pausas, interagindo com o público e sendo o brincalhão que era. Quando conheceu o nome Byun Baekhyun, não deu a mínima de início, afinal, era só mais um _ idol _ sendo lançado. Mas percebeu, quando o viu em uma entrevista sendo todo sorrisos e falando sobre sua música, que ele era bem mais que isso. E quando escutou o álbum dele, entendeu o porquê dele estar na boca do povo. Tinham sentimentos reais ali, cada letra, cada verso, transbordava Baekhyun. 

Ele escrevia letras que faziam as pessoas sentirem, pois falava de problemas reais, de sentimentos reais. Ajudava quem ouvia, porque parecia quase como um conselho cantado ou um desabafo honesto. Conforme foi acompanhando a carreira dele, percebeu que a música podia ser muita coisa em sua vida, desde animação a conforto. Desde a dança que você precisa na manhã para se preparar para o dia, quanto o abraço que necessita quando está apenas querendo chorar. 

Música era terapia. E para Chanyeol, o cantor era a sua. 

Por isso que, ao final do último verso de  _ For life _ , Chanyeol se encontrava a beira de lágrimas, mas também com a certeza de que ter gastado tudo que tinha para estar ali valeu a pena. Seu coração, confortado e calmo pela primeira desde que o show teve início. Mas não demorou muito para que ele voltasse a bater forte e rápido, quando o povo começou a se retirar após a despedida que Baekhyun deu, e passou a se dirigir para onde seria o  _ fanmeeting. _

Passou no banheiro antes, jogando uma água no rosto em uma falha tentativa de se acalmar. Por isso que, quando chegou no local indicado, a fila já se encontrava quilométrica e lotada de pais acompanhados das filhas e de fãs que pareciam quase tão surtadas quanto ele. Chanyeol, parado ali, limpava de minuto em minuto as palmas suadas no jeans que vestia, tentava lembrar de outra vez que havia sentido tal nervosismo na vida. Mas nem quando esperava os resultados de seu vestibular tinha ficado daquela forma, sentia-se mais eufórico do que quando foi contar aos pais que seu filho seria um futuro médico. 

Deveria ter um aviso para os fãs de Baekhyun, dizendo: Perigo, pode causar problemas cardíacos e sudoreses. Ou, talvez, uma tatuagem com os dizeres: Ministério da Saúde adverte, consumo pode causar sofrência e ilusões. 

Riu consigo mesmo dos devaneios que estava tendo, porém aquilo ajudou a se acalmar conforme a fila ia andando e distraindo-o da visão que conseguia ter do cantor conversando com os fãs que eram levados até ele. Perto da porta, tinha um segurança que conferia os ingressos para ver se os que foram comprados incluíam aquela parte, e não teve problema nenhum com eles por quase uma hora do evento, a fila tendo progredido bastante, a ponto de Chanyeol estar bem próximo de ter seu ingresso conferido. Contudo, enquanto mantinha os olhos presos na figura loira que sorria para um fã — um dos poucos homens ali —, conseguiu perceber uma comoção se iniciando logo a frente. 

Ao pisar para o lado, tentando ver o que acontecia, Chanyeol pôde ver que uma mulher tentava conversar com o segurança — o mesmo que conferia os _ tickets _ —, e apontava para sua filha pequena que parecia querer chorar. E, bem, o estudante de medicina sempre foi conhecido como coração mole entre seus amigos, então nem mesmo notou quando olhou para trás, conferindo que havia apenas mais quatro pessoas,e saiu para perto das duas mulheres a frente, desistindo de seu lugar na fila. 

Se aproximou cauteloso deles, vendo que os olhos de todo mundo pareciam estar ali agora. 

— Com licença, posso saber qual o problema aqui? — Perguntou, chamando a atenção dos envolvidos para si. 

— Elas não estão com o ingresso para ter acesso ao  _ fanmeeting _ . — Foi o segurança quem falou e, antes que a moça pudesse falar algo, Chanyeol teve sua atenção tomada pela garotinha ao lado dela. 

— Eu que pedi pra mamãe pra vir aqui. 

Chanyeol sorriu pequeno, se agachando para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. 

— Qual seu nome, mocinha? 

— Yoora.

— Nome bonito para uma menina bonita. — Elogiou ganhando um sorriso pequeno da garota. — O que você estava dizendo sobre sua mãe? 

— Eu queria ver o Baek, mas o ingresso era muito caro e mamãe disse que não tinha como comprar. Então eu fiquei feliz de ver ele do palco grandão — Fez um gesto com os braços gesticulando o tamanho do palco, fazendo Chanyeol sorrir com a fofura dela. —, mas aí eu ainda queria ver ele. Daí pedi pra mamãe me trazer aqui pra eu ver ele. 

— Expliquei para ela que não iríamos conseguir, mas como se nega tentar algo para sua filhinha? — A mulher, que agora identificava como a mãe de Yoora, se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado perto delas. 

A fala da mãe atingiu o coração de Chanyeol, que achou linda a maneira como ela havia tentado realizar o sonho da filha, mesmo sabendo que problemas pudessem ocorrer. E pelo que ele havia visto durante seu estágio, sabia bem que mães faziam de tudo pelos filhos. Observou bem a situação, olhando para Yoora, que ainda parecia ter pequenas lágrimas querendo se formar nos olhos pequenos, e tomou uma decisão. Mandou um sorriso para ela, se levantando e estendendo seu ingresso para o segurança que ainda observava a situação sem se intrometer. 

— Tem como eu ceder meu lugar para ela? Aqui meu ingresso. — Sugeriu estendendo o papel para ele. 

— Moço, não precisa fazer isso. — Com os olhos arregalados, a mãe da menina tentava dispensar o ingresso alheio. 

— Está tudo bem, não me importo. — Deu de ombros, mostrando todos seus dentes no seu famoso sorriso coringa, como seus amigos chamavam. — Afinal, como posso deixar essa garotinha sem ver o Baek? 

— Como posso te recompensar por isso…

— Chanyeol. — Se apresentou com a pausa que a moça deu. — E não precisa. O sorriso no rosto dessa mocinha já é suficiente para mim. 

Bagunçou o cabelo de Yoora, que sorria feliz e animada indo na direção do grandão e abraçando-o como podia devido à diferença de altura. Chanyeol riu, abraçando-a de volta e retribuindo o olhar de gratidão que a mãe dela lhe lançava. 

— E então? — Perguntou para o segurança. 

— Não vejo problemas senhor. 

— Estamos resolvidos então. — Disse, se separando da menina e esticando seu mindinho para ela. — Promete dar um abraço apertado no Baek por mim? 

— Prometo, tio Chan. — Entrelaçou o dedo estendido com seu dedinho. 

O coração de Chanyeol derreteu pela forma como fora chamado e a fileirinha de dentes — com alguns faltando —, a mostra em sua direção fez com que sentisse que tomou a decisão certa. Acenando para eles, passou a se afastar recebendo alguns olhares do pessoal da fila que havia ouvido toda a desenvoltura da situação. Alguns parecendo sorrir pela sua ação, outros parecendo o chamar de idiota por ter aberto mão do  _ ticket _ . 

Mas fazer o quê? Era um bobo de marca maior. 

Não tinha dado tantos passos para longe da porta em que ficava a sala onde o  _ fanmeeting _ acontecia, entrando no corredor que iria levá-lo para longe, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro parando seus passos. Ao virar para trás, pôde ver um homem vestindo uma roupa um tanto formal, mas o nome que Chanyeol leu em seu crachá foi o que fez o estudante arregalar seus olhos. Na pequena  _ tag _ branca, havia o nome Kim Junmyeon. O cara que conhecia, graças a internet, como o manager de Byun Baekhyun. 

— Você é Park Chanyeol? — Quase que ele disse que não, de tão boquiaberto que estava pela pessoa a sua frente. Mas conseguiu assentir com a cabeça alguns segundos depois, não confiando em sua voz para usá-la. — Preciso que venha comigo. 

* * *

Baekhyun sentia o cansaço incrustado em seu corpo, quase como se fosse uma segunda pele. O show o tinha esgotado ao máximo, mas mesmo quando desceu do palco após o término dele, sabia que seu dia ainda não havia chegado ao fim. Era costume seu em todo show que fazia, seja  _ tour  _ ou algo menor, realizar um pequeno encontro com os fãs no final dele. Porém, como não podia atender a todos, via apenas quem, na hora da compra do ingresso, pagava o valor extra para participar desse encontro. 

Apesar de se sentir meio errado com toda a ideia de ter pessoas pagando para ter um tempo junto a si, o cantor sabia que naquele mundo em que vivia, as coisas funcionavam daquela forma. Como Junmyeon já havia dito antes: É o capitalismo. 

Teve uns minutos para trocar a roupa encharcada com seu suor enquanto organizavam o lugar onde iria ver os fãs, se arrumando da melhor forma que pôde. Afinal, era um  _ idol _ . Tinha uma imagem a zelar. Recuperou o fôlego, bebeu uma garrafa de água praticamente inteira e mandou para dentro algumas barrinhas e um bolinho que havia no camarim. O sorriso alegre estava novamente em seu rosto quando atravessou a porta dupla, adentrando a sala onde uma mesa com cadeira já estava preparada para si, ficando de frente para a fila de fãs que gritavam, alegres com sua aparição. 

Amava passar aquele tempo com as pessoas que haviam permitido que pudesse pisar no palco, pois sabia que, sem elas, não teria ido longe, chegando onde chegou. Passou os olhos pela fila, vendo que grande parte era de mulheres acompanhando as filhas pequenas ou, então, garotas que pareciam estar na adolescência e uns poucos — praticamente nulos —, eram homens. 

Por mais que soubesse que grande parte de seu público, se não ele inteiro, era composto por mulheres, ficava sempre feliz ao ver alguém do sexo masculino em seus shows, porque aquilo demonstrava que sua música estava atingindo mais pessoas, mais gêneros, e isso era gratificante. Adorava procurar por eles durante suas apresentações e, por isso, notou o homem alto praticamente no final da fila que já havia avançado bastante conforme foi atendendo aos fãs. Era meio difícil não notá-lo, tanto pelos fios coloridos de um vermelho bonito quanto pela altura, que era um pouco acima do normal na opinião de Baekhyun. Mas o fator principal era o nervosismo que ele aparentava. 

O cantor podia jurar que ele já havia passado a mão nos jeans umas duzentas vezes. Sorria sempre que notava aquilo, pois saber que alguém se encontrava nervoso daquele jeito apenas para lhe ver era um combustível para seu ego. 

Estava no meio de uma pequena conversa com uma fã adolescente chamada Amber quando percebeu uma pequena comoção se iniciar na fila. Já prestava atenção à situação quando eram apenas três envolvidos, mas quando o mesmo homem que havia observado antes apareceu no meio, sua curiosidade apenas aumentou. O que o fez chamar seu manager, o mandando averiguar. 

— E aí? O que aconteceu? — Perguntou após se despedir de uma fã e notar que Junmyeon havia voltado. 

Pelo que pôde ver ao longe, a situação já havia se resolvido lá embaixo e Baekhyun não tinha nem sinal do garoto alto. 

— Parece que um homem cedeu a vaga aqui para uma menina e mãe que não puderam comprar o  _ ticket _ para o  _ fanmeeting _ . — A explicação fez o cantor arregalar os olhos. 

Alguém havia mesmo aberto mão de algo em que gastou dinheiro de forma tão simples assim? 

— Sério? 

— Sim. De acordo com o segurança, o homem só queria deixar a criança feliz e não pediu nada em troca. — Até Junmyeon parecia surpreso com o acontecido, afinal, não eram todos que teriam tal ação. Dar algo para alguém sem uma intenção por trás. 

Era triste, mas infelizmente, era o mundo em que viviam. Hoje em dia, a coisa mais rara do mundo era encontrar pessoas altruístas assim, que simplesmente faziam algo buscando o bem alheio. E foi exatamente por isso que Baekhyun deu a próxima ordem para o manager e amigo: 

— Encontre-o e o leve para meu camarim. 

Ainda trocou um olhar com Junmyeon antes de ter seu pedido acatado e teve tempo só de ver a figura bem arrumada sair pelas portas enquanto uma nova pessoa era chamada para conhecê-lo. Demorou pelo menos quase uma hora para que conseguisse dar atenção a todas as pessoas na fila, falar com elas, dar seu autógrafo nos objetos trazidos por eles. Era estranho assinar seu próprio rosto, mas Baekhyun ria sempre que fazia. 

Mas admitia que, provavelmente, era a ansiedade para ir ao seu camarim, conhecer o desconhecido que cedeu seu ingresso por nada. Queria perguntar-lhe uma coisa. Uma curiosidade e uma questão bem simples: Por quê? 

Quando o evento enfim se deu por finalizado, suspirou feliz e orgulhoso do dia que teve. Os passos que deu para sair dali eram rápidos e ritmados, percorreu o corredor em tempo recorde até a pequena sala reservada para si naquela arena. Visualizou o manager de longe, acenando para ele antes de entrar pela porta, podendo ver a figura alta de antes — que andava em círculos pela sala — , parar no lugar com sua entrada. Usando de uma analogia, diria que o outro era um computador dando  _ error 404 _ com a sua presença, pois a cara dele mostrava que havia entrado em pane. 

Deu uma risadinha, que pareceu piorar ainda mais o estado alheio. Deus, realmente afetava seus fãs assim? 

— Olá, você deve estar perdido sendo trazido aqui do nada. — Começou a falar, meio sem saber como reagir agora que estavam ali. — Quer algo para beber? Ou comer? Temos umas barrinhas aqui que são uma delícia. 

Tudo que ganhou do outro foi um negar de cabeça. Sendo sincero, Baekhyun não sabia quem estava mais sem jeito ali, ele ou o garoto. 

— Ok. Qual seu nome? — Perguntou, sorrindo na tentativa de acalmar o outro, que parecia hiperventilar. — Pode se sentar se quiser. 

Assistiu ao outro sentar e fez o mesmo, só que em uma cadeira perto da mesa em que se olhava no espelho antes do show começar. 

— Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. — Sorriu pequeno ao ouvir o nome do mais alto. 

— É um prazer te conhecer, Chanyeol. 

— O prazer é todo meu. MEU DEUS, EU TÔ TE VENDO. 

Dessa vez, foi impossível para Baekhyun segurar a gargalhada que saiu pela sua boca ao ver a expressão chocada do outro, que parecia finalmente perceber que estava frente a frente com ele. Para o cantor, foi hilário a maneira como ele balançou os braços em descrença antes de tampar a boca com o quase grito que soltou, os olhos arregalados o encarando. 

— Meu Deus, desculpa. — Ouviu o pedido baixo do outro enquanto parava de rir. — Sério, é que isso tá muito surreal. Por que eu tô aqui? 

— Bem, eu pedi para te trazerem aqui. 

— Por quê? — Ele parecia confuso. 

— Por causa do que aconteceu na fila, de você dar seu ingresso para a garotinha. — Disse, vendo a face de Chanyeol mostrar reconhecimento. 

— Ah — Soltou. — Estou em problemas por isso? 

— Não, não, de maneira nenhuma. — Negou, fazendo Chanyeol relaxar no sofá. — Eu só fiquei curioso. 

— Com o quê? 

— Sobre você. Chanyeol, você gastou uma grana naqueles ingressos, e eu sei que não são baratos. — Registrou. — Então, por que você simplesmente deu eles? 

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas a resposta de Chanyeol surpreendeu o cantor. 

— Por causa da mãe. 

— Como assim? 

— Bem, ela sabia que não tinha dinheiro para poder levar a filha pra te ver, afinal, como você disse, eles são caros — Lembrou, rindo um pouco e sendo acompanhado por Baekhyun, que lhe ouvia com atenção. — e mesmo assim, ela se colocou naquela situação, sem ligar para como as pessoas iam vê-la, apenas por causa da filha. A garotinha queria te ver tanto, sabe? Quando eu vi, só tinha entregado o meu, e ver o sorriso no rosto daquela garotinha valeu a pena. 

Chanyeol tinha se prendido tanto na lembrança da garota sorrindo que tinha um sorriso próprio nos lábios, que permaneceu quando levantou o olhar para o cantor novamente e o viu com um pequeno levantar de lábios também. Para Chanyeol, tudo aquilo estava sendo como um sonho, desde o momento em que foi abordado por Junmyeon ao instante em que viu Baekhyun passar pela porta. Estava em choque. 

— Foi uma atitude muito bonita da sua parte. 

Com a fala de Baekhyun, a timidez atacou com tudo o mais alto. Realmente, não havia feito nada daquilo com o intuito de ser reconhecido ou algo assim, só queria colocar um sorriso no rostinho daquela garotinha. 

— Eu não fiz nada. 

— Você fez o dia de uma garotinha. — Afirmou, sorrindo largo e retangular, sua marca registrada. — Ela me deu seu abraço, tio Chan. 

Dessa vez, foi Chanyeol com riu, feliz com a informação de que Yoora havia lembrado dele durante o  _ fanmeeting, _ e também pela maneira como havia sido chamado pelo Byun. O pensamento que teve na fila voltando forte na cabeça. O cantor realmente precisava vir com um aviso, pois o que ele estava fazendo com seu coração só poderia ser considerado arritmia. Porque, de acordo com seu conhecimento, corações normalmente não batiam tanto assim. 

— Eu gostaria de compensar você, Chanyeol. 

— O quê? Não, não. Eu falei para a mãe que não precisava, não quero dinheiro nem nada. 

— Que tal um café? 

A sugestão fez com que as futuras recusas se prendessem em sua garganta, fazendo o mais alto perder o ar por um segundo. Quase cogitou que estivesse alucinando auditivamente, talvez por isso teve que pedir por uma repetição. 

— Gostaria de tomar um café com você Chanyeol. 

— Eu… eu… por quê? 

— Bem, você acabou perdendo seu ingresso e tem direito a pelo menos uns minutos na minha presença. — Brincou, conseguindo um sorriso do mais alto. — E eu gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor. No meu ramo, tem pouca gente que faria o que você fez por outra pessoa e seria legal gastar um tempo com alguém assim. 

Terminou com um sorrisinho infantil que amoleceu o coração do Park e, sendo bem sincero, quem em sã consciência recusaria um pedido de Byun Baekhyun? Nem mesmo pensou em mais nada quando acenou com a cabeça sorrindo, ou questionou quando o cantor disse se podiam manter aquilo em sigilo, pois se a imprensa soubesse de algo, seria o caos. Além de fãs que poderiam ter uma reação não tão boa. 

Só saiu do lugar tendo seu número nas mãos de Junmyeon, que apareceu logo depois para levar Baekhyun para casa, e um sorriso no rosto. 

Talvez, situações como aquela realmente acontecessem na vida real, sem ser em fanfic, no fim das contas. 


	3. Three

_ Escuridão.  _

_ Mais conhecido pela ausência de luz. O pequeno garotinho nunca havia tido medo do escuro antes, mas agora parecia envolto nele. A escuridão o abraçava com o passar das horas ali dentro, as sombras pareciam virar garras que se prendiam em sua pele, infiltrando sua corrente sanguínea e lhe contaminando. Porque ele sentia. Sentia como aquilo parecia começar a fazer parte de si, escurecendo não apenas seus arredores, mas também seus pensamentos.  _

_ Dez anos. Cento e vinte dois meses. Aproximadamente, quinhentas e doze semanas. Três mil seiscentos e cinquenta dias.  _

_ E, aproximadamente, dez mil trezentos e oitenta segundos que se encontrava preso ali. Tinha adquirido aquela mania de contar quando passou a ficar preso, com a ilusão de que aquilo faria o tempo passar mais rápido. Mas entendia porque estava preso. Havia irritado sua mãe, cometeu um erro. Não foi perfeito. Não deveria contestar, mas contestou. Quando sua mãe o levou para sua apresentação de piano, deveria ter sido perfeito, porém seu dedo escorregou e errou uma nota. O concerto perfeito de Mozart tinha sido arruinado.  _

_ Era sua culpa, ele sabia que era. Porém, quando sua mãe o levou embora, disse que não era. Errou mais uma vez. O rosto ardido pela mão grande tê-lo acertado comprovava isso. Devia ser perfeito, assim como os outros, devia ser perfeito, não podia falhar e havia feito justamente o que não podia. Quando chegaram em casa, foi jogado ali novamente. O porão contando com sua presença cada vez mais, se tornando seu segundo quarto.  _

_ Escuro. Ali era escuro, mas ele começava a se acostumar com a escuridão. Ou, talvez, o certo seria dizer que a escuridão o havia abrigado. Quase como o abraço de um ente querido lhe trazendo conforto e colo. Sua mente de criança sempre lhe trazia o mesmo questionamento: seria a escuridão inimiga ou amiga? Será que ela faria amizade consigo um dia?  _

_ Quando, enfim, a porta foi aberta, a luz feriu seus olhos. E, então, a escuridão foi embora, assim como sua tranquilidade, pois com a luz, vinha algo pior que a solidão.  _

_ — Se ao menos você não tivesse os olhos de seu pai, garoto. Talvez, não me desse tanto desgosto.  _

* * *

Se fossem dizer que Chanyeol quase morreu de ansiedade esperando a mensagem que diria o dia que se encontraria com Baekhyun, essas pessoas estariam completamente certas. Porque o estudante de medicina estava prestes a declarar o próprio óbito, causa da morte: ser fã de  _ idol _ . Não é a toa que pais dizem que grupos adolescentes podiam ser perigosos, estava sentindo na pele aquilo. Pois mesmo durante seu estágio ou aulas, tudo que pensava era no café que tomaria com o cantor. 

Sendo sincero, toda aquela situação ainda era um choque para Chanyeol. Desde que saiu da arena em que o show aconteceu há três dias, seu cérebro tentava processar o que havia acontecido anteriormente. Quer dizer, tinha apenas deixado seu coração mole agir ao ver uma criancinha querendo conhecer seu  _ idol _ e, quando menos esperava, se encontrava no camarim dele após ser levado por seu manager. Pior, uns bons minutos depois — em que confessava ter dado uma de maluco e conferido o lugar inteiro —, estava praticamente a dois passos largos de Byun Baekhyun! 

Sentia que era por isso que nunca havia ganhado na loteria, por mais que jogasse, toda sua sorte havia sido guardada durante seus vinte e três anos para ser usada naquele momento. Seu azar imenso jogando pôquer finalmente tinha uma explicação viável. E ele não podia estar mais feliz com aquilo. 

Quando chegou em casa, mantinha o sorriso idiota na cara e nem mesmo as provocações de Sehun derrubaram seu bom humor. Continuou sorrindo durante o filme que assistiu com o amigo, mantendo-o até mesmo ao deitar na cama, horas mais tarde, para dormir. Um único pensamento ficava em constante repetição em sua cabeça:  _ caramba, vou tomar café com Baekhyun _ . Se um dia Chanyeol reclamou da vida sem aventuras fora seu estágio no hospital, não reclamava mais. 

Só que tinha um fator que estava acabando com sua calma. O fato de que tinha que manter em segredo o encontro com o cantor. E entendia o porquê, na sua vida de fã já havia lido notícias sensacionalistas demais, ou até mesmo visto como certas fãs tinham uma reação ruim quando algo ou alguém aparecia na vida de “seus” ídolos. Sempre odiava quando isso acontecia, afinal, eram apenas pessoas, que se dedicavam a fazer um trabalho que pudesse ajudar às pessoas, entreter, animar. Definitivamente, não queria ser a variante que traria problemas. 

Mas manter isso escondido de Sehun era uma coisa muito difícil. Principalmente, porque ele o conhecia bem demais. Nossa, eram amigos há mais tempo do que o mais alto podia sequer lembrar, e tal intimidade fazia com que não tivessem segredos. Ou, pelo menos, nenhum significativo. Sehun percebia que algo de diferente havia acontecido com ele e dava para notar que sua curiosidade estava nas alturas. Porém, havia conseguido se esquivar o suficiente e, talvez, quando fosse para o café com Baekhyun, pudesse conseguir permissão para contar sobre a situação para o melhor amigo. 

O que só aumentou ainda mais sua ansiedade durante a semana que se passou sem notícias do cantor ou de seu manager, chegou até a pensar que aquele, provavelmente, tinha sido um momento de delírio. Mas bem no final de sua última aula de Patologia, Chanyeol sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso. Manteve sua atenção na aula como o bom aluno que era — na verdade, foi só porque sabia que para entender o que iria perder depois, seria uma batalha —, e apenas quando foram liberados pelo professor, que ainda prendeu o Park na sala para falar sobre um trabalho em que havia pedido assistência, conferiu o celular. 

Foi só abrir a mensagem do número desconhecido para quase soltar um grito no meio do corredor lotado de alunos querendo ir embora. Nela, constavam apenas informações necessárias, Junmyeon foi o mais sucinto possível, tendo apenas se identificado e informado um endereço seguido de horário. Não fazia ideia de onde ficava aquele lugar, mas daria um jeito de achar. O resto de suas aulas correram com ele lançando o maior sorriso na direção dos professores e, provavelmente, os assustando ao ver tamanha felicidade ao aprender sobre doenças. 

Ao chegar em casa, foi como ver a Chapeuzinho Vermelho indo entregar doces para a vovózinha, saltitante e ansioso. Tinha até mesmo a parte do Lobo Mau, se fosse considerar Sehun, que ficou lhe observando desde que chegou. 

— O que aconteceu? Parece que achou o baú de tesouros no final do arco íris. — Falou ao ver o amigo cantarolando enquanto fazia um lanche na cozinha. 

— Só estou de bom humor hoje. 

— Jura? — A sobrancelha esquerda levantada de Sehun mostrava toda a desconfiança dele com aquela resposta. 

— Uhum, quer um sanduíche? — Se Chanyeol olhasse de fora, veria a forma falha como estava agindo. 

Primeiramente, ele não olhava na direção do amigo ao respondê-lo, e Sehun sabia que aquele era um dos sinais para quando o mais alto tentava mentir. Algo em que ele era realmente ruim, pois o ruivo era quase um livro aberto de tão fácil que era de ser lido. Segundamente, na tentativa de fingir normalidade, ele já havia derrubado a faca que usava para espalhar a maionese no pão umas três vezes. 

— Quero, com peito de peru. — Pediu, decidindo deixar aquilo para lá. 

Não adiantaria tentar arrancar a informação do amigo, dar-lhe espaço até que ele resolvesse contar sobre o que acontecia era o melhor a ser feito. E foi exatamente isso que fez. Durante grande parte da tarde, falaram apenas de amenidades e reclamaram das matérias que estudavam. Pelo menos, até que a hora combinada por mensagem se aproximou e Chanyeol foi para seu quarto se arrumar. O tempo todo que passou embaixo do chuveiro pensando fez com que o grito de Sehun dizendo que ele pagaria a conta de água naquele mês chegasse até si. 

Ao sair, só piorou ainda mais, pois agora parecia que era um adolescente se preparando para o primeiro encontro com o primeiro amor. Se não fosse sua neura em chegar atrasado para encontrar o outro, teria gastado grande parte das horas em frente ao espelho tentando achar a roupa ideal. Mas no final, acabou por escolher algo simples e casual, afinal, era um café. Então, a calça jeans clara e a blusa de manga longa preta com listras brancas era mais que suficiente para essa saída.Pegou apenas o essencial, como carteira e celular, deixando a chave para trás, porque podia pedir para Sehun abrir depois. 

— Ou, ou! — O loiro chamou do sofá ao ver o amigo todo arrumado. Normalmente, ficavam em casa durante a sexta-feira e saíam para algum lugar no final de semana. — Aonde você pensa que vai? 

— Sair. 

— Isso eu notei, gênio. Pra onde? 

— Não sei. — Contou. E realmente não sabia, então não havia mentido para o amigo. 

— Como assim não sabe? — Perguntou, fazendo Chanyeol parar antes de sair pela porta aberta. 

— Não sabendo. 

E saiu, ignorando a cara de indignação que Sehun lhe lançava e fechando a porta antes que tivesse que responder mais perguntas, já que a resposta verdadeira nunca poderia ser dita. Bom, ainda ia tentar conversar com Baekhyun e ver se podia contar apenas para o amigo. Manter segredo daquilo ia corroer Chanyeol se tentasse manter só para si, e nem sabia se conseguiria, pelo menos não de Sehun. Aquele cara conseguia lê-lo como ninguém. 

Quando chegou no térreo, avistou o transporte por aplicativo que havia pedido após sair do banho. Andou na direção dele depois de tentar tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e adentrou-o, passando o endereço que tinha no celular para o motorista, se acomodando enquanto esperava. Tentou reconhecer o lugar por onde estavam passando, mas o caminho não era nenhum que reconhecia. Quando enfim pararam, saiu após pagar e tentou desvendar onde estava, mas parecia quase um local deserto. 

Havia umas lojas fechadas e uns poucos cafés abertos. Já estava para entrar em um deles quando viu um carro preto estacionado mais a frente, com uma mão para fora da janela, que balançou, chamando-o para perto assim que foi visto. O senso de perigo dentro do estudante lembrou-lhe de todos os avisos que recebeu de sua mãe dizendo para não falar com estranhos na rua ou chegar perto de um carro desconhecido, mas seus pés se moveram antes que pudesse perceber. Um sorriso tímido nasceu em seus lábios quando reconheceu o rosto de Junmyeon dentro do carro, tendo a porta aberta para si logo em seguida. 

— Olá. — Cumprimentou entrando no carro e subindo a janela quando lhe foi pedido. 

— Olá. Desculpa por tudo isso, mas precisamos tomar os devidos cuidados graças a fãs e  _ paparazzi _ . — Junmyeon explicou após responder o cumprimento, apontando para o carro. — Todo cuidado é pouco. 

— Ah, sem problemas. Eu entendo. Viver essa vida não deve ser fácil. — E Chanyeol falava a verdade, mal conseguia imaginar uma vida onde cada passo seu fosse observado.

— E não é. — Concordou, abrindo um sorrisinho. O primeiro que o mais alto havia visto desde que o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ficou até chocado que ele sabia sorrir, pois em todas as fotos que já viu dele com o cantor, ele estava sério. — Sabe, eu o conheço desde antes de ser o manager dele. Fui eu quem o descobriu. 

— Sério? — Nas notícias que Chanyeol havia lido, nenhum nome era mencionado quando falavam a respeito da descoberta do  _ idol _ . 

— Uhum. Eu vi alguém novo e com talento, estou com ele desde então. Em cada passo e decisão, por todos esses anos. Ele é meu irmãozinho. — O carinho claro na voz de Junmyeon aqueceu o coração do ruivo. Era bacana saber que o cantor não estava sozinho. 

— A relação de vocês é linda. — Elogiou, ganhando um sorriso em resposta de Junmyeon. 

Depois daquela pequena troca de palavras que tiveram, a viagem de carro durou mais uns minutos até finalmente estacionarem. A primeira coisa que Chanyeol notou quando saiu do veículo foi que estavam definitivamente longe do centro. Se fosse fazer uma referência do que o local parecia, diria que lembrava-lhe da casa do livro  _ Morro dos Ventos Uivantes _ . Ou, até mesmo, a mansão da série  _ A maldição da residência Hill _ . Completamente cercado por árvores, mas praticamente nenhuma civilização. 

Sabia que muitas celebridades escolhem manter uma residência o mais longe possível, pois era uma das poucas coisas que ainda lhes concedia privacidade. Mas não sabia que Baekhyun era uma delas, afinal, jurava ter lido em um artigo que o cantor estava morando em um dos melhores apartamentos de Seul. Logo no centro da cidade, local onde grande parte dos moradores eram celebridades também. 

Porém, com a ordem de Junmyeon, que informou que poderia entrar sem problemas e que o _ idol  _ já estava lhe esperando lá dentro, Chanyeol empurrou a porta pesada e adentrou a residência, deixando o carro e o manager para trás. No momento que entrou, a boca rosada se abriu em total fascínio. Aquele lugar por dentro parecia saído da era vitoriana, simplesmente magnífico. Imaginava que, se fosse um decorador, entraria em epifania ao colocar os olhos naquele local, lindo demais. 

Foi enquanto andava, distraído pelos detalhes da decoração, que o Park acabou por encontrar, no final do corredor, uma abertura que, ao atravessar, deu direto em uma sala imensa. Foi dar um passo para dentro, para que tivesse a visão do corpo centímetros mais baixo mexendo em algumas xícaras em cima de uma mesa. Começou a se aproximar lentamente, sua presença não demorando a ser notada pelo outro, que levantou o olhar do que fazia para ele, abrindo um sorriso. 

— Chanyeol! Você chegou. — As palminhas animadas do cantor fizeram o outro rir. Parecia aquelas criancinhas felizes com a chegada dos pais em casa após o trabalho. 

— Bom te ver, Baekhyun. — Sorriu para ele, que apontou para o sofá a sua frente, num gesto convidativo. 

— Espero que o trajeto até aqui tenha acontecido sem problemas. — Retomou a conversa, começando a colocar as xícaras em cima da mesa junto com um pequeno pratinho com doces. — Peço desculpas por tudo, mas são precauções que preciso tomar. 

— Relaxa, Junmyeon já falou comigo sobre isso e eu realmente entendo. — Chanyeol era um poço de compreensão, balançando as mãos e sorrindo como se não fosse nada de mais toda a trajetória que teve que tomar para chegar ali.

— Você realmente é uma pessoa gentil, Chanyeol. 

— Meus amigos dizem que meu coração é mole demais e que escolhi a profissão certa pra seguir. — A memória dos amigos dizendo que ele iria conquistar todos os pacientes com sua delicadeza surgiu. 

— O que você faz? 

— Na verdade, eu ainda estou estudando. Faço Medicina na  _ Seoul University.  _ — Contou orgulhoso de si mesmo, afinal, batalhou para conseguir entrar lá. E não eram todos que conseguiam. 

— Uou, estou sentado na presença de um futuro médico? 

— Se Deus quiser, sim! 

O clima entre eles era leve e Chanyeol estava gostando daquilo. Achou que seria estranho quando chegasse para encontrá-lo, mas na verdade, estava tudo fluindo tão tranquilamente que ele nem se lembrava mais de qual era seu medo. Pareciam duas pessoas simples que queriam fazer amizade, Baekhyun parecendo cada vez mais com apenas um garoto normal, que parecia uma criança comendo os petiscos que havia ali junto ao outro. 

Passaram mais um bom tempo conversando um com o outro, falando sobre música, sobre séries e várias outras coisas que estavam curiosos um sobre o outro. Encontraram gostos em comum e aproveitaram grande parte da tarde se conhecendo, estas amenidades trocadas serviram para Baekhyun ter a confirmação de que o mais alto era uma boa pessoa com um grande coração. Principalmente, quando escutou o garoto falando sobre como escolheu o curso que estudava. 

— Quando eu era menor, minha irmã ficou doente. Tipo, muito doente. Sangramentos nasais, desmaios, vômitos, dores. Houve noites em que eu acordei com meus pais gritando e paramédicos invadindo a casa devido a algo ter acontecido com Taeyeon durante. Mas com o diagnóstico de Leucemia que ela possuía, era difícil de lidar. — Passou a relatar, os olhos lacrimejando quando pensou na irmã mais nova. — Longas noites no hospital passaram a ser rotina e, com isso, acabei convivendo com médicos e outras crianças que passavam pela mesma coisa que minha irmã. E ver aquele tanto de crianças precisando de cuidados mexeu comigo. 

— E sua irmã? — Baekhyun perguntou baixinho. 

— Ela morreu na adolescência. — Ouviu o cantor falar meus pêsames e agradeceu. — Ela conseguiu viver muito mais tempo do que o esperado graças aos médicos e da própria força de vontade dela. Foi quando eu prometi que iria me tornar um médico que pudesse fazer a diferença na vida das pessoas. 

Ao terminar de falar, a primeira coisa que Chanyeol sentiu foi a mão do Byun segurando a sua, apertando como uma forma de dizer que estava ali e que estava tudo bem. Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, então, ao levantar o rosto, sorriu para o cantor sem perceber que o espaço entre eles era diminuto graças a aproximação dele conforme foram falando. E o Park não costumava acreditar que situações lidas em fanfics pudessem realmente acontecer, mas o destino provou que estava errado. A primeira prova foi quando encontrou Baekhyun após o show e recebeu o convite para o café. A segunda, foi naquele instante, quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram. 

Não um selar rápido ou agressivo, na verdade, se tratou mais de um suave mover de bocas. Quando se separaram, se encararam por segundos antes de soltarem risinhos abobalhados um para o outro. Chanyeol até mesmo se beliscou discretamente quando se afastaram. 

— Vou buscar mais chá. 

O Park apenas assentiu, deixando Baekhyun sair e o achando adorável com as bochechas rosadas da forma que estava. Apreciou o momento sozinho para fazer uma dancinha idiota, jogando o corpo para trás no sofá tentando processar que aquilo era a vida real e não um sonho ou universo alternativo no qual foi jogado. Pois tudo que vivia era surreal demais, ainda que o deixasse feliz.  _ Meu Deus, havia beijado Byun Baekhyun.  _

Tentou se recompor ao escutar os passos do cantor se aproximando novamente, trazendo consigo um novo bule, sentando ao seu lado e servindo as duas xícaras já utilizadas por eles anteriormente. Sentindo a garganta seca para falar, tomou o exemplo de Baekhyun e levou a bebida quente até a boca, relaxando conforme a quentura dela era sentida por seu corpo. Notando que o outro não havia bebido, apenas segurando o objeto em mãos, abriu a boca para perguntar qual era o problema. Mas o ambiente começou a girar e sua visão não mais queria focar. 

O rosto tão lindo e inocente de Baekhyun se desfocava, embaçando, enquanto seu corpo passou a perder a força. E, poucos segundos depois, jurou que escutou alguém pedindo desculpas antes da escuridão engoli-lo. 

* * *

Os olhos de Chanyeol penaram para se abrir, mas quando enfim se abriram, a confusão tomou sua mente ao não reconhecer onde estava. Na tentativa de levar às mãos até o rosto, percebeu que elas estavam presas. Levantando a cabeça como conseguia, notou que estava inteiramente nu, deitado em uma maca enquanto tinha as pernas e pulsos presos nela. De imediato, tentou se soltar, remexendo-se como podia, mas nem toda a força que usou conseguiu livrá-lo das amarras. 

Desespero corria por suas veias, alimentado seu corpo e mente. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. Em um minuto, estava na sala bebendo chá com Baekhyun e do nada estava ali. Baekhyun. Onde estaria Baekhyun? Será que tinha alucinado tudo? Ou tinham pegado os dois? Nada mais fazia sentido em sua cabeça. Mas tudo só piorou quando escutou um barulho vindo do lado direito do lugar e, no meio da escuridão, conseguiu observar uma figura se movendo. 

— Quem está aí? 

Chanyeol sabia que chamar a atenção dele para si não era uma das melhores escolhas, sempre criticava quem fazia isso nos filmes, mas era um impulso a que agora entendia que os personagens simplesmente não resistiam. 

— Oh, você acordou! 

Por um segundo, a mente de Chanyeol não processou a voz que ouviu, mas não demorou muito para que a reconhecesse. Afinal, havia ouvido por muito tempo através de seus fones de ouvido e pessoalmente tempos atrás. 

— Baekhyun? — Perguntou, em choque, observando a figura misteriosa tomar forma conforme ela se aproximava dele, adentrando no caminho da luz. 

— Oi, Chanyeol. — A primeira coisa que o ruivo notou após passar a enxergar Baekhyun foi o objeto de metal brilhante em sua mão esquerda. A visão da faca fez com que seu estômago se revirasse. 

— O que está acontecendo? — Trêmulo, perguntou. O desespero ainda maior agora que via o objeto afiado perto de si. — Por que eu estou aqui? 

O rosto de Baekhyun parecia triste quando ele levou os dedos para a bochecha de Chanyeol, deixando um carinho ali enquanto falava. 

— Oh, meu querido. Eu sinto muito por isso. 

— Por que eu estou aqui? — Perguntou novamente. 

— Porque eu preciso do seu coração. 

Foi só a frase terminar, e Chanyeol deixou as lágrimas descerem livremente, ao passo que voltava a se debater e gritar por ajuda. Mas tudo parou. Os gritos, o choro, tudo parou. Pois, no minuto seguinte, a faca desceu para o peito de Chanyeol e tudo que restou foi o vermelho. 


	4. Four

_ — Você é uma vergonha para essa família Baekhyun, como ousa me envergonhar assim?  _

_ O adolescente cerrava os olhos com força enquanto os gritos da matriarca chegavam a seus ouvidos. O tremor que sentia e percorria cada canto de seu corpo não tinha relação com a brisa fria típica do inverno por que passavam, mas, sim, ao puro medo e pavor. Porque ele sabia que, mais uma vez, não havia sido perfeito como sua mãe queria e isso trazia consequências.  _

_ Desde que nasceu e conseguia ter discernimento das coisas, sabia que tudo que importava era a imagem. Como sua mãe lhe dizia, deveria ser perfeito para os outros.  _

_ Não deveria ter os olhos de seu pai, Baekhyun. Eles me enojam.  _

_ Essa boca não deveria beijar homens. Você me enoja.  _

_ Seu coração não deveria bater. Você deveria morrer.  _

_ Erro. Erro. Erro. Ele era um erro. Errado ao nascer, errado ao viver e, provavelmente, errado quando morresse. Errado, errado, errado.  _

_ Era por isso que o cinto acertava seu corpo nu naquele momento, a mãe não poupava a força que usava para atingir a pele antes branca, mas que agora se encontrava numa mistura de roxo e vermelho. Feridas antigas se abrindo enquanto novas surgiam. O branco agora coberto pelo vermelho de seu próprio sangue. Porém ele estava errado, mais uma vez. E ele precisava pagar por isso.  _

_ — Queria nunca tê-lo colocado no mundo.  _

_ E desceu o cinto no rosto de Baekhyun.  _

Baekhyun acordou gritando, se debatendo como um peixe fora d'água. Os gritos perturbados soando altos na noite silenciosa, as unhas indo para o braço, se arranhando, se machucando. Ele sentia o ardor na pele, conseguia sentir o couro lhe acertando mesmo que nada estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. Mas ele conseguia. Ouvia a voz de sua mãe na cabeça e este era seu pior pesadelo. Mas ele o perseguia e sabia que o faria até a morte. 

— Baekhyun? 

Junmyeon adentrou o quarto de súbito, correndo até o outro que chorava e se arranhava, segurando as mãos dele o impedindo de continuar. O prendeu com força entre seus braços, num abraço mais parecido com uma contenção. 

— Shiu, vai ficar tudo bem. Você não está com ela, eu estou aqui com você. — Falava repetidamente enquanto balançava ambos os corpos. 

Permanceceu falando isso até ver que o outro se encontrava mais calmo, se recusando a soltá-lo e deixando-o adormecer entre seus braços. O calor humano e a voz calma servindo como um sedativo para ele. 

— Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, Baek. 

* * *

Sehun não queria pensar no pior, mas infelizmente, todos os pensamentos que permeavam sua cabeça acabavam tendo o pior final possível. E ele não sabia o que fazer, como agir ou até mesmo com quem falar. Nem mesmo à polícia podia ir, porque eles apenas considerariam um caso de desaparecimento após dois dias do sumiço da pessoa. Coisa que o Oh não tinha no momento: tempo. Afinal, não sabia do paradeiro de Chanyeol. 

Desde que ele havia voltado do show, estava achando-o esquisito, mas nada alarmante. Oras, ele parecia mais feliz que pinto no lixo! Talvez fosse por isso que Sehun havia resolvido dar a ele espaço, não questionando o que era que estava escondendo ou o porquê. Até mesmo deixou passar a maneira estranha com a qual ele saiu na sexta-feira após dizer que não sabia aonde ia. Achou que ele ia simplesmente dar uma volta ou, até mesmo, ir a um encontro com alguém que não queria apresentar para Sehun ainda, mas todas as suas teorias tranquilas foram se transformando quando, ao acordar na manhã de sábado, o amigo não estava em casa.

Achou que, talvez, ele tivesse conhecido alguém e passou a noite com essa pessoa. Esqueceu de avisar e logo chegaria. Mas horas foram passando e a noite chegava assim como sábado estava prestes a chegar no fim. E, ainda assim, sem notícias do grandão que chamava de melhor amigo. Sabia que pensar o pior era errado, mas não podia evitar. Quando a Lua tomou lugar do Sol no céu e ainda não havia conseguido entrar em contato com Chanyeol, mesmo ligando várias e várias vezes para o telefone dele, passou a ligar para todos que conhecia. 

Perguntou para todos se haviam visto o amigo ou se sabiam de algo que ele tivesse falado, um paradeiro, mas nada. Porém, uma conversa com Yixing ajudou a ter uma luz. 

— Você realmente não falou com ele desde sexta? — Perguntou, esfregando o rosto, cansado de não chegar a lugar nenhum. 

— Não, Hun. A última vez que falei com Chanyeol foi para me despedir após a aula de Patologia acabar, nem sei se ele escutou, já que parecia concentrado no celular. — Yixing respondeu, triste por não poder ajudar. 

O colega era o último da lista que tinha contato com Chanyeol, já estava preparado para agradecer e desligar quando a próxima fala de Yixing o chocou. 

— Já tentou olhar a localização do celular dele pelo aplicativo que vocês tem? Chanyeol já me falou dele antes. 

A mente de Sehun clareou completamente com a pergunta de Yixing, agradeceu-lhe imediatamente, desligando em seguida, já indo abrir o  _ app _ que tinha baixado há tempos. Quando eram mais novos, descobriram esse aplicativo que permitia descobrir a localização do celular um do outro após configurá-lo. Decidiram mantê-lo, pois Chanyeol era atrapalhado e vivia perdendo o telefone, o costume seguia até os dias de hoje. Então, seguindo a orientação de sempre, apertou o botão para iniciar a busca. Os dedos cruzados enquanto esperava. 

Praticamente, soltou um grito animado quando na tela apareceu um endereço, não pensando duas vezes antes de ir atrás da chave do carro, abandonando o apartamento. Colocou o endereço que apareceu no GPS do celular e foi o mais rápido que pôde para lá. Durante todo o percurso, tentou manter a cabeça com pensamentos positivos como, por exemplo, que encontraria Chanyeol tranquilo e envergonhado pelo sumiço. 

Quando o GPS informou que havia chegado ao seu destino, a desconfiança começou a aparecer em Sehun ao notar o quanto havia se afastado da civilização. Era uma boa viagem até ali. Uma única casa aparecia a sua frente ao estacionar. Com o celular em mãos, saiu do carro, andando até a entrada e olhando ao redor. Ao achar um botão que assumiu ser a campainha, apertou-o. Não precisou esperar muito até que a porta foi aberta por um homem que parecia familiar para Sehun, mas ele não conseguia lembrar de onde. 

Era alto, vestido com uma calça de linho bege e uma blusa social preta, cabelos pretos e rosto que expressava surpresa. Parecia que ele não esperava que alguém batesse na porta. 

— Posso ajudar? 

— Eu estou procurando meu amigo, Park Chanyeol. — Disse, estendendo o celular, mostrando o papel de parede da tela de bloqueio que tinha uma foto deles juntos. 

— Ah, sim. O senhor Park. Entre, por favor. 

Mesmo estranhando tudo, adentrou a casa quando o desconhecido abriu espaço para seu corpo. Olhou tudo ao redor, pensando que a pessoa que morava ali devia ser rica, pela forma como era decorada. Se virou novamente para o moreno que fechava a porta atrás de si, arqueando a sobrancelha na direção dele. 

— Quem é você? — Perguntou, mantendo distância. 

— Me chamo Junmyeon. — Apresentou-se, passando a caminhar na frente de Sehun pedindo para segui-lo, o que o outro obedeceu, mas mantendo cuidado. 

— De onde você conhece o Chanyeol? 

— O conheço graças ao meu chefe que o chamou para um chá. — Falou simplesmente, o rosto mantendo uma expressão calma ao contrário da que possuía quando viu Sehun parado na porta. — Se me permite uma pergunta, como achou este lugar? 

— Eu e Chanyeol temos um aplicativo pra localizar o celular um do outro. — Respondeu, emendando uma pergunta. — Quem é seu chefe? 

— Creio que você irá descobrir. — Disse, abrindo uma porta após chegarem perto da cozinha. Desceram uma escada pequena e pararam no que parecia um porão, só que mais arrumado. — Entre. Meu chefe o espera logo a frente. 

Sehun tinha um pé atrás quando adentrou aquela sala. Ela estava escura, havia pouco que o loiro conseguia observar dela com os olhos pouco acostumados. Aproximou-se alguns passos, não entrando, mas o suficiente para poder dar uma olhada melhor. Porém, quando esticou o pescoço para olhar lá dentro, sentiu um empurrão em suas costas que o fez cair no chão ao mesmo tempo que o som da porta sendo fechada e trancada soava. 

Nem mesmo pensou na dor na cintura que sentia pelo encontro dela com o chão, se levantou e foi para a porta, batendo nela e tentando abri-la. 

— Me deixa sair, seu filho da puta. — Gritou, empurrando e batendo na porta. 

— Desculpe. — Conseguiu ouvir do outro lado. 

— Pelo que? O que diabos você tá fazendo? — Perguntou irritado, a voz alta. A mão ainda tentando mexer na maçaneta. 

— Ele é meu irmãozinho. Eu faria tudo por ele. 

— Ele quem? 

Perguntou, mas não teve tempo de ouvir uma resposta. Pois assim que a pergunta saiu por sua boca, um braço envolveu seu pescoço, o imobilizando, ao mesmo tempo que Sehun sentia uma picada nele. Mal conseguiu ver a agulha saindo de seu pescoço, conforme seu corpo caía desacordado no chão. 

* * *

Quando Sehun acordou, conseguiu ver a figura de um homem lhe observando da cadeira em que estava sentado. Toda situação voltou de imediato para sua cabeça, e sua primeira reação foi mover os braços, mas notou que não conseguia. Ao abaixar a cabeça com dificuldade, reparou que estava preso num tipo de maca móvel. Os pés e mãos presos na parte de metal por amarras brancas, enquanto sentia a cabeça também amarrada pelo pescoço, o que o mantinha parado em posição reta. 

— Quem é você? — Ouviu a voz do estranho falar e franziu o cenho. 

— Acho que eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta. — Escutou o outro rir com sua petulância, mas mesmo com medo, não conseguia controlar sua língua afiada. 

— Me diga o seu nome e te direi o meu. — Propôs. 

— Sehun. — Disse por fim. 

— Sehun — O escutou repetir. — É um prazer, sou Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun. Aquele nome era familiar, afinal, ouvia o amigo dizendo sempre. Mas não quis acreditar de primeira que aquele era o  _ idol  _ de quem seu melhor amigo era tão fã, porém ao lembrar o porque do nome do moreno que o recepcionou parecer tão familiar também, as dúvidas foram embora. 

— Veio atrás do Chanyeol, certo, Sehun? — Com a menção do amigo, ele tentou olhar ao redor, procurando-o, visualizando apenas umas estantes com objetos que não conseguia saber o que eram devido a escuridão. 

— Cadê ele? O que você fez com ele? — Vociferou, as mãos tentando se soltar com a raiva como motivadora, mas falhando. 

Baekhyun apenas se levantou de onde estava sentado e foi na direção de uma das estantes, retirando o que parecia uma jarra, antes de caminhar para perto do loiro. Os olhos de Sehun foram imediatamente para o que preenchia a jarra, se arregalando quando percebeu o que era aquilo. Baekhyun, simplesmente, lhe estendia um coração humano. 

Não demorou muito para entender o que ele insinuava com aquilo. Havia pedido para ver Chanyeol e ele estava lhe estendendo o amigo. Ou, pelo menos, o que sobrou dele. Seu estômago embrulhou de imediato, conseguia sentir a bile subindo por sua garganta e precisou de muito controle para não botá-la para fora. 

— Ele tinha um coração tão puro e gentil, Sehun. — Tanto a voz quanto o rosto de Baekhyun pareciam paranoicos. — Eu precisava pegar. 

Juntando as peças, Sehun lembrou da notícia que o amigo havia visto quando o show do cantor tinha sido anunciado.  _ Bulsin _ . Era ele. 

— Foi você que cortou o garoto em pedaços. Kyungsoo. Foi isso que fez com Chanyeol? — Perguntou, se lembrando de que o assassino descrito na TV pegava sempre uma parte das suas vítimas. 

— Kyungsoo, ah, meu belo Kyungsoo. Ele tinha lindos olhos, parecia que podiam ler sua alma quando te olhavam, sabe? — Disse se aproximando, um sorriso enorme aberto em seus lábios. 

— Você desmembra as pessoas, você é um monstro. — Assim que falou isso, Sehun fechou os olhos quando a mão do outro acertou o lado de sua cabeça. O barulho dela se chocando com a maca que estava deitado soando alto. 

— Não, não. É uma caça ao tesouro, Sehun. — Ele ficou repetindo aquilo várias vezes, prendendo a jarra com o coração de Chanyeol nos braços. 

— O que você busca? 

Ele parou de andar e balbuciar, ficando parado no mesmo lugar antes de virar a cabeça na direção de Sehun. Os olhos vazios e psicóticos lhe trazendo arrepios. 

— Busco a perfeição. 

Sehun teve certeza de que o outro era perturbado, mas guardou essa certeza para si, pois viu Baekhyun acomodar a jarra novamente na estante, voltando a se aproximar. Porém, não parou de frente para Sehun e, sim, foi para trás da maca em que ele se encontrava preso, puxando-a até que Sehun se encontrasse de cabeça para baixo. 

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou com medo. 

— Não preciso de nada de você, Sehun, mas, infelizmente, não posso te deixar ir. — Disse, parecendo triste de verdade por isso. 

Baekhyun se abaixou próximo à cabeça do loiro, observando o rosto que se encontrava vermelho devido a posição, arrumando a bacia que havia colocado ali enquanto Sehun ainda estava desacordado e, assim como fez com Chanyeol, acariciou sua bochecha. 

— Adeus, Sehun. 

E a faca escondida na mão alheia encontrou a pele de Sehun, indo da orelha direita até a esquerda. O som do loiro se engasgando no próprio sangue pôde ser ouvido por Baekhyun, que se encontrava de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo. 

* * *

_ “Corpos de amigos encontrados” _

_ “Park Chanyeol e Oh Sehun, desaparecidos há um mês, são encontrados” _

_ “Dessa vez, um coração faltava no corpo da nova vítima de Bulsin” _

_ “Corpo desmembrado encontrado totalmente sem sangue” _

_ “Serial killer ataca novamente” _

Baekhyun deu um pequeno pulo de susto ao ter a televisão desligada justo quando assistia às notícias dentro do camarim fornecido pela  _ Music Bank.  _ Olhou para Junmyeon, que o encarava da porta com o controle em mãos, sorrindo para ele quando o mesmo lhe direcionou um olhar repreensivo. Levantou de imediato, sabendo que seu tempo de descanso havia chegado ao fim. A máscara de  _ idol _ já estava sendo posta em seu rosto, com seu típico sorriso contagiante e inocente. Seguiu o manager de forma tranquila pelo caminho até onde os dançarinos já o esperavam, parando perto do palco em que iria se apresentar enquanto escutava os MCs introduzirem seu novo álbum. 

— Voltando com mais um álbum completo após dois meses do término de sua  _ tour _ , Byun Baekhyun vem aí, pessoal.  _ Psycho _ é um álbum com um conceito  _ dark, _ que vai fazer vocês se apaixonarem. Sem mais delongas, vamos a ele. 

Já posicionado no palco junto aos dançarinos, Baekhyun sorriu quando sua nova música teve início. Foi um longo trabalho que o cantor teve para realizar aquele álbum, as letras que escreveu contando coisas que ninguém poderia saber que eram reais. Seu melhor trabalho até ali sem dúvidas. Riu mudo, levantando a cabeça para a câmera localizada logo à sua frente e sussurrando a palavra que introduzia a música. 

> —  _ Psycho.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
